De Genios y Ladrones
by Kida Luna
Summary: Seto pierde algo muy valioso de Kaiba Corp y que Mokuba necesita con urgencia, ¿su única solución? Los servicios de ni más ni menos del Ladrón de Tumbas: Bakura. ¿Podrá nacer el romance en estos personajes tan dispares? Dedicado a Clumsykitty.


_**Summary: **__Seto pierde algo muy valioso de Kaiba Corp y que Mokuba necesita con urgencia, ¿su única solución? Los servicios de ni más ni menos del Ladrón de Tumbas: Bakura. ¿Podrá nacer el romance en estos personajes tan dispares? Dedicado a Clumsykitty._

_**De Genios y Ladrones**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Challenge Fic**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Es así como respondo al desafío que __**clumsykitty**__ me hizo una vez. Y por lo mismo, esta historia va dedicada a ella. ¡A la cuzani que ha escuchado mis extravagantes ideas y ha apoyado a esta descarriada gorriona en su viaje por esta loca pradera, que es la vida! Gracias, muchas, por todo y más, amiga mía._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

La nieve caía lenta y perezosamente sobre la Ciudad Domino, provocando un frío agradable que removía corazones y ensanchaba pueriles sonrisas… tanto de personas buenas como de personas malas…

Las sirenas de las patrullas no dejaban de resonar iluminando la calle bajo sus neumáticos chirriantes.

-"¡No llegará lejos!" –gritó el copiloto asomándose por la ventana abierta, con pistola en mano.

El conductor giró el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha, en una vuelta un poco descontrolada que intentaba seguirle el paso al carro negro delante suyo. Un carro fugitivo.

" – " – "

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PAGÓ BOLA DE IMBÉCILES?"

-"Señor Kaiba, nuestras patrullas…"

-"¡NADA!" –se levantó golpeando su escritorio con las palmas abiertas.

El que parecía ser el Jefe retorcía entre sus manos su gorra azulita, totalmente intimidado ante la ira del hombre más poderoso de Domino City. Oh, cielos, eso de poderoso no ayudaba mucho…

-"Hemos llamado refuerzos, no puede escapar…" –susurró como un niño asustado, con la cabeza gacha y la vocecita tímida.

-"Por su bien capitán –susurró, parándose a un lado suyo-, por su bien y el de sus ineptas alimañas, más le vale que así sea" –murmuró con tranquilidad aterradora para después retirarse de su oficina.

Seto Kaiba no tenía la más mínima idea de quién rayos podía ser tan astuto o tan idiota como para entrar en Kaiba Corp, y sobretodo, robarle algo MUY valioso. Pero quien sea que fuere, pronto lo haría lamentar de haber provocado a la fiera…

…porque ésta ya había sacado las garras…

" – " – "

Sirenas… peatones desconcertados… murmullos… las 12:00 a.m. que marcaba el enorme reloj de KC… derrapones en la nieve… más sirenas…

_**¡BANG!**_

_**¡¡¡CRASH!!!**_

-"¡Demonios!" –sintió el auto hundirse del lado derecho delantero, le habían reventado una llanta.

Los disparos le rompían el vidrio de atrás, le pasaban rozando la cara y salían desquebrajando el vidrio de adelante del coche. Maniobró tanto como el pobre auto agujereado se lo permitía, sin importarle si arrollaba un buzón, un perro o una persona.

Prefería mil veces atropellar lo que sea a ser atrapado.

-"¡Si no se detiene y sigue nuestras instrucciones nos veremos obligados a prender fuego! ¡Deténgase!" –se escuchó el eco del portavoz desde el cielo, entrecortado por el ruido de la hélice del helicóptero.

-"Si no se detiene, idiota, si ya casi me perforan el cráneo…" –masculló entre dientes mientras estudiaba el panorama de la ciudad, un poco más claro debido a la falta de un parabrisas entero.

De repente, sus ojos brillaron con destreza malsana…

" – " – "

-"Y así tuve una extraña idea…"

-"¿Una extraña idea?"

-"Sí, tuve el presentimiento de que –miró a todos sus amigos y se acercó más al que había formulado la pregunta, como si fuese a contarle un gran secreto- los taqueros y los que hacen caldo de borrego, ¡están asociados!…" (1)

-"¡MOKUBA!" –gritó y regañó el rubio.

-"¡Ayyy! Pues es que de verás Joey, piénsalo –guardó silencio y se colocó la mano en el mentón, pensativo y con los ojotes serios-. Cuando matan al pastor y hacen tacos al pastor, ¿quién defiende a los pobres borreguitos? ¡COMPLOT!"

Y todos estallaron entre risas mientras el pequeño Kaiba hacía un puchero y después comenzaba a reír también.

" – " – "

El corazón le latía apremiante y lleno de adrenalina, con cada bombeo zumbándole la cabeza y ahuyentando sus pensamientos. Sólo latidos fuertes y una respiración igual de agitada.

_**¡BANG!**_

_**¡CRASHH!**_

_**¡¡¡¡CRAAAASHHHH!!!!**_

Perdió la llanta trasera derecha pero siguió adelante, sólo un poco más. Una parte de atrás del auto salió disparada al asfalto y cayó con el sonido metálico siendo opacado por el ruido del helicóptero. Las luces enfocaban el automóvil oscuro y la señal fue dada.

Cinco patrullas le seguían de cerca y le dispararon, desde el vehículo en el aire un policía tomaba un francotirador y apuntaba al ladrón.

_**¡BANG!**_

-"¡Mierda!" –la bala hizo un agujero justo al centro del volante.

El intento de automóvil rechinaba contra el pavimento y las piezas desencajadas colgaban a duras penas. Uno de los policías que le estaba disparando se detuvo y gritó algo a los demás.

El fugitivo volteó desconcertado y apretó el acelerador.

Entonces, una sexta patrulla salió de la avenida derecha, en cuanto volteó tenía la carroza pegada al frente del auto.

_**¡CRRRAASHSHSH!**_

-"¡ALTO! ¡TODOS ALTO!" –gritó alguien.

Los carros se detuvieron pero las sirenas aún sonaban. El carro negro se estampó contra la otra patrulla y se levantó de la parte superior, tambaleándose apenas sobre las llantas delanteras y maltrechas; chocó de cabeza contra el suelo horriblemente y resbaló por la cornisa.

Todo lo que oyeron fue el chapoteo brusco en el agua, las sirenas y la hélice del helicóptero mientras los copos de nieve dejaban de caer imperceptiblemente.

-"Rápido, ¡todos vayan abajo!"

" – " – "

-"¿A la Mansión?" –preguntó cordialmente su guardaespaldas.

-"Sí, Roland, a la Mansión."

El guardaespaldas asintió y cerró la puerta de la limosina. Abrió la puerta de adelante y se sentó a un lado del chofer, dándole las indicaciones correspondientes.

El castaño aprovechó la intimidad del vehículo para cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Bufó con ira y enterró su puño en el mullido asiento negro de la limosina, queriendo relajarse de aquella sutil forma. Decidió respirar profundamente y pensar con claridad, después de todo, la policía seguía de cerca al ladrón.

No había forma de que se escapase. ¿O sí?

" – " – "

-"Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?" –cuestionó con curiosidad al hombre de uniforme azul que hacía unos apuntes en una libreta.

-"……… -el uniformado dudó unos segundos en decirle, sin embargo, no le pareció gran cosa-… tenemos a un prófugo que robó algo muy importante y en estos momentos verifican su estado de vida."

-"Oh…"

-"¡Eh! ¡Taylor, ven a ver esto!" –llamó otro policía parado en la cornisa, observando a sus compañeros que trabajaban sobre las rocas y cerca del río.

-"Parece que han encontrado algo…"

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" –preguntó con suspicacia el policía.

-"¡TAYLOR!" –volvían a llamar.

-"Bakura."

-"¡TAYLOOOOORRRR!"

-"¡Con un demonio, ya voy!" –espetó enojado el castaño y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bakura se quedó allí parado unos instantes, con sus ojos rojos fijos en aquellos dos policías. "No se encontró ningún cuerpo", escuchó que le decía el otro al tal Taylor, quien se quedaba pasmado ante la noticia y asomaba su rostro hacia abajo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

Bakura, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, sonrío con ironía y se alejó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

" – " – "

El insistente timbre del móvil silbó y una mano morena se cerró en él, atendiendo la llamada.

-"………"

-"Él habla."

-"………"

-"¿Y? ¿Tienen alguna pista?"

-"………"

-"¡¿QUIÉNES RAYOS SE CREEN?! ¡ENCUÉNTRENLO!" –colgó echando maldiciones al aire.

Sostuvo su frente con la mano derecha y su celular, abandonado a un lado suyo, atrajo su atención. Pensó en Mokuba. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo quedaría él?

Se rió levemente de sí mismo. Seto Kaiba teniendo el imperio más seguro y enorme de casi todo el mundo había fallado ante un pobre ladronzuelo, ante una rata de alcantarilla que le había robado su queso; y ciertamente, lo que el CEO menos quería, era que se lo comiera.

La limosina se detuvo y fue sencillo para el ojiazul intuir que se habían detenido ante un semáforo en rojo, empero, esto no era de importancia. Debía pensar en cómo solucionar su "problema".

De repente, se oyeron unos leves toques en la ventana polarizada junto al ojiazul. El dueño del opulento automóvil oprimió, a regañadientes, el botón para bajar la ventanilla. Una vez abajo, una mata de mechones rojos se dejó ver.

-"Hola, vaya sorpresa encontrarte por estas calles."

Un gruñido por respuesta.

-"Oh, sí, yo también estoy muy bien. Qué amable de tu parte al preguntar" –respondió con sarcasmo.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres, Yami? Como te habrás dado cuenta no estoy de humor" –increpó fulminando la luz roja aún pendiente en el semáforo.

El tricolor se sonrió burlonamente y se apoyó sobre la ventanilla, observando a su antagónico rival bufar con enfado. Nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver al gran CEO de KC tan… desesperado… a su muy parca manera.

Oh, aún así debía de admitir que esa faceta le quedaba tan bien como las demás al castaño. Se veía muy apuesto. Sensual, aunque eso fuese lo último que el multimillonario desease.

Lástima que él ya sabía de alguien interesado, MUY interesado en el hermoso magnate… así que mejor no provocar a la furia de los cielos…

-"Por cierto, me enteré que cierta persona importante perdió algo igual de importante… -otro gruñido por parte del otro-… pero, ¿no serás tú, cierto?" –terminó con una endemoniada sonrisa.

En realidad, lo estaba disfrutando. Y él lo sabía. Pero ahora le callaría esa osadía, nadie, absolutamente NADIE se atrevía a burlarse del todopoderoso Seto Kaiba. Y no es que fuera egocéntrico, sólo que había que darse a respetar.

-"Estás a punto de marcar tu sentencia, así que no provoques reliquia" –la sonrisa se desapareció del rostro del antiguo faraón ante semejante atrevimiento, el semáforo pasó a verde –por fin- y el ojiazul agradeció internamente ello.

No estaba de humor.

Pero al parecer el amatistas no había terminado allí.

-"Espera, espera, Kaiba –mencionó tomándole un brazo-. Bien, no vine aquí para pelear –suspiró-, es sólo que yo sé que la policía no ha encontrado nada… y…"

El empresario intercambió unas cuantas palabras por el intercomunicador con su chofer y después volvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, intrigado.

-"…sé de alguien que podría ayudarte."

" – " – "

-"Eres un fiasco."

-"Agh, cállate, tú no fuiste quien cayó al agua."

-"¡SILENCIO!"

Ante el eco del imponente grito ambos encapuchados callaron. Observaron en sincronía a la persona enfrente suyo, ataviada con una larga y lóbrega gabardina, pantalón, camisa y zapatos. Todo en un contraste de negros.

La tez era blanca, el cabello anaranjado y corto, con tres mechones sobre la delicada frente. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran del más fino y vibrante rojo; sus facciones eran serias, a pesar de ello, desprendía de su aura un toque aniñado e infantil, y al mismo tiempo letal.

-"Salvatore…" –susurró uno de los hombres.

-"¿Han conseguido lo que les pedí?" –habló esta vez con tono suave.

El que no se encontraba con las ropas húmedas rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su vestimenta y sacó una pequeña bolsita marrón. El otro tan sólo seguía mirando al pelirrojo.

-"Perfecto. Diríjanse al muelle y contacten con el mandamás" –los hombres asintieron y desaparecieron de allí.

El nombrado como "Salvatore" tan sólo ocultó su vista bajo sus mechones rojos y sonrió de una forma indescriptible. Mientras a unos pasos lejanos de allí, las mismas dos voces comentaban entre murmullos.

-"Él es quien da las instrucciones de las entregas, ¿por qué él? No se ve tan temible…" –expresó a la ligera el ladrón fugitivo.

-"¿No sabes? –su acompañante negó-. Es muy ágil, tiene unos ojos terribles, una vez que los veas es casi imposible despegar la mirada de ellos… está embrujado…"

Su interlocutor rió, azorado, divertido y angustiado por el comentario. Sin embargo, las pupilas del otro permanecieron serias.

-"Tiene los ojos de un felino, una vez que los ves caes bajo su hechizo, hipnotizado. Salvatore es el "Guepardo Blanco", y por eso yo, y tú tampoco deberías, no me le opongo."

-"El Guepardo Blanco, no lo sabía…" –susurró el mojado encapuchado.

" – " – "

-"¡NUNCA!" –resonó el grito.

Yami se tapó los oídos volteando hacia la ventana a su lado, para no ver el rostro furioso de su acompañante. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber subido a la limosina y enredarse en todo eso. El sacerdote sí que podía ser insoportable.

-"De verás, necesitas hacer algo con toda esa ira acumulada –reclamó con el ceño fruncido-, no sé cómo tu pobre hermano te soporta, mis respetos al pequeño."

Y de nuevo, su hermano menor. ¿Qué haría?

Cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes en un gesto muy suyo, no daba cabida a lo que su eterno rival de juegos le decía. Su razón le gritaba "NO", su conciencia "¡¿QUÉ?!", y su corazón "es eso o fallar como hermano…"

Maldijo su corazón.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"De acuerdo, pero que sea bajo mis condiciones."

-"Por supuesto –sonrió triunfal-. Si hay alguien mejor para atrapar a un ladrón, ése es el Rey de los Ladrones."

Y por desgracia, para el castaño, ése "Rey" era ni más ni menos que la amenaza de cabellos blanquecinos: Bakura.

" – " – "

Al día siguiente, la nieve caía de nuevo bajo la custodia del sol, jugueteando sobre las ramas de los árboles. Era una mañana fresca y revitalizante…

-"Señor Kaiba, ha llegado la visita que ha estado esperando" –anunció la femenina voz de la secretaria.

El CEO asintió. En unos instantes una figura suelta y despreocupada atravesó el umbral de la puerta y cerró la misma. Examinó la oficina, se sentó en la silla enfrente del ojiazul y subió los pies arriba de su escritorio. Sonrió con cinismo.

-"Un faraón me contó que necesitas mi ayuda, ¿es en serio?" –rió burlonamente.

-"Baja… los… pies…" -rechinó entre dientes dando un manotazo a los zapatos del albino, logrando su cometido.

El peliblanco alzó la ceja y se alisó su pantalón. Su conjunto era muy simple: zapatos negros, pantalón azul deslavado de mezclilla, camisa blanca y chamarra azul, también de mezclilla.

Por otro lado, Seto Kaiba no abandonaba su inseparable gabardina blanca y conjunto negro.

-"¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu escritorio o tu robo? –preguntó con fingida pena- Si no me tratas bien Kaiba… me voy, me voy… y muy lejos…" –sonrió divertido ante la expresión furiosa de su oyente.

Paciencia, se dijo Kaiba.

-"Supongo que Yami ya te puso al tanto."

-"No. Pero siempre están los periódicos y los noticieros, esos sí que no fallan" –comentó apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

El CEO gruñó y rebuscó entre la pila de papeles en su escritorio. Agarró un folio de hojas y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas cosas.

-"Lo que me robaron es algo muy importante para mí –habló despacio, atrayendo la atención del albino- y de vital urgencia para Mokuba…"

Aunque Kaiba se mantenía con la vista sobre el papel, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva del albino. Bakura se irguió y se acomodó mejor en la silla para escuchar mejor, aquello se oía interesante.

-"Necesito que lo recuperes."

-"¿Qué es?" –cuestionó con notable curiosidad.

El silbante garabateo del bolígrafo negro cesó y los ojos azules se elevaron serios hasta chocar con sus ópalos rojos. El silencio reinó por segundos y la curiosidad invadía cada vez más al Rey de los Ladrones.

-"Eso…"

Bakura se acercó un poco más.

-"No lo sé."

El bolígrafo continuó de nuevo con su chillante siseo y el contacto visual se rompió. Bakura frunció los labios al sentirse ignorado, así que arrebató el lapicero de manos del castaño y se incorporó.

Éste le miró enojado.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?" –chascó.

-"Vienen, te roban algo, me llamas para que yo lo "recupere", ¡¿y no tienes ni una condenada maldita idea de qué es?!" –le reprochó.

-"No, no sé qué rayos es y el único que lo sabe es Mokuba, pero no pienso decírselo."

Las miradas relampaguearon la una contra la otra y el ojiazul tomó la mano del albino para quitarle su bolígrafo. El contacto estremeció levemente al ladrón; éste se sonrió y jaló al otro de la mano, haciéndolo levantarse de su silla.

Junto su rostro al del otro y le susurró suavemente al oído.

-"¿Y si yo se lo dijese?"

-"No te atreverías" –murmuró de igual forma el castaño.

-"Entonces… ¿cómo puedo saber qué busco?" –preguntó seductoramente a la par que deslizaba su rostro contra la mejilla del CEO, terminando su susurro sobre sus labios.

-"Por eso, Bakura, tú eres el indicado… -murmuró colocando una mano sobre su hombro y dejando su aliento golpear al otro, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de rumorear-… eres un ladrón, sabrás que hacer."

_**¡CLIC!**_

La otra mano del ojiazul había apretado el botón del intercomunicador y en seguida uno de sus guardaespaldas tomó al peliblanco por los brazos tras la espalda, reteniéndolo mientras esperaba órdenes.

-"Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo, Bakura, no me decepciones –se rió sinvergüenzamente-. Roland, sé amable y muéstrale la salida al caballero… por favor…" –terció con sorna, sentándose sobre su butaca.

El hombre de negro tan sólo asintió.

-"¡Kaiba! –gritó, haciendo voltear al aludido- Soy un ladrón y estoy entrenado para robar… lo que sea… no lo olvides" –finalizó con una sonrisa malévola antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

" – " – "

-"¡Ea! ¡Ea! ¡Yami, espérame!" –gritó Mokuba con el aliento faltándole al tratar de alcanzarlo.

-"Oh, Mokuba, ¿pasa algo malo?" –interrogó sosteniendo su bandeja de comida y mirando al pequeño. Era hora de receso.

-"No, no… ¿puedo comer con ustedes?"

-"Absolutamente" –sonrió gentil.

Ambos llegaron a la sombra de un enorme roble, donde sus hojas se fundían con la nieve, saludando a los demás. Se sentaron y comieron mientras charlaban.

-"Oye, Mokuba, ¿y ese milagro que tu gruñón hermano no vino?" –curioseó el rubio mordisqueando su sándwich.

-"Ah, no sé, dijo que tenía algo importante que ver con el trabajo."

-"Kaiba-kun se esfuerza demasiado" –interrumpió Yugi.

A ese comentario le siguieron otros de Ryou, Duke o Tristán. Comentarios triviales para pasar un buen rato trivial. En una parte del grupo, el antiguo faraón se acomodaba recostándose en el tronco del viejo y fuerte roble, respirando despreocupado a la vez que uno de sus ojos espiaba a la persona a su lado, igualmente recostada.

-"Te ves tan tranquilo, eso no puede ser bueno" –burló el pelirrojo.

-"Cállate, no dejaré que me arruines el día, faraón estúpido" –sonrió.

-"¿Y? ¿No me dirás que te dijo el buen Kaiba?" –agregó, ignorando el anterior insulto.

El peliblanco pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se relajó, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-"Tú sabes, ir y recobrar lo que se le perdió."

-"¿Por eso estás tan feliz?" –inquirió confundido.

-"Ay faraón, no sabes que un ladrón siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga, pero los míos son los mejores" –acotó abriendo sus ojos, con un brillo taimado.

-"De igual forma, me debes una… mira que no soy ciego para no ver lo bueno que está mi querido sacerdote."

-"Lástima, Kaiba es mi próximo robo y si te acercas…"

-"Lo sé, lo sé… me aniquilas."

-"Bien dicho."

-"De todos modos… yo ya tengo a alguien en la mira" –contestó sonriendo sensualmente cuando descubrió a Deblin observándole, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojase.

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, antiguas mañas aún servían. Después de todo, prístinos perros astutos aún poseían sus propios trucos.

" – " – "

Caminaba. No, no era suficiente. Empezó a trotar. Pisadas, susurros, ruidos…

¡Corre! ¡Corre y piérdelos! Le gritaba su instinto. Así que hizo caso, aceleró el trote y salió galopando dando vuelta en la esquina de un callejón, moviendo botes de basura grises y metálicos con el rozar de su felpuda cola.

Trepó sobre uno de los botes y saltó aferrándose a las escaleras colgantes de un edificio de ladrillo rojo, subió por los peldaños con el más sigiloso silencio posible y se mantuvo sentado sobre el techo del edificio. Alerta.

Un gato se asomó por la esquina por donde había doblado, un gato blanco que caminó tranquilamente unos pasos adelante y miró a todos lados, buscando algo. El gato maulló.

-"Vaya, parece que alguien te busca mi buen Hakala."

-"Has llegado tan pronto… Bakura. ¿Para qué me has llamado? Más te vale que sea algo bueno –gruñó frunciendo el ceño-. Acabo de darme la correteada de mi vida porque unos tíos me venían persiguiendo por no sé que, pero que sin embargo mencionaron tu nombre, ¿en qué rayos me has involucrado, tú, vil desgraciado?"

-"Hey, hey –calmó moviendo las manos al frente-, en nada que no te interese. Necesito que me ayudes a recoger un pedido, y pues, digamos que está en las manos de ciertas personas…"

-"Como de los tipos que venían persiguiéndome, ¿no? –volteó y le observó fieramente con su par de esmeraldas- ¿A qué ladrón le quieres robar? No soy estúpido."

El lobo expresó chasqueando levemente sus colmillos con enfado y los ojos centelleándole, dándose la vuelta para ver al albino de frente, quedándose de pie.

-"Claro que no, Rex no es estúpido, sólo está un poco enojado, ¿no es así, Rex?"

El lucano negro alzó las orejas en alto al oír una tercera voz y el peliblanco alzó la ceja, extrañado. Detrás de ambos un pequeño gatito blanco se encontraba subiendo al edificio. El felino se acercó al lupino y una vez a su lado, le maulló estirando sus cachetes. Como en una sonrisa.

-"¿Rex?" –interrogó Bakura, no creyendo que alguien le hablase al lobisón por su primer nombre. (2)

-"Elain… -suspiró, cambiando su expresión de enojo a una resignada-… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me sigas? Estos lugares son peligrosos, más si hay gente que te mete en otro asuntos no muy convenientes" –mencionó esto último mirando de reojo al ladrón.

-"Lo siento, me sentía algo solo" –maulló pausito.

El lupino negro agachó las orejas y resopló vencido. No podía ser malo y regañar a Elain, no podía. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos enormes ojos rojos tan tiernos?

-"Creí que odiabas a los gatos" –interrumpió el albino.

-"Odio los gatos, pero odiar a Elain –murmuró observando al gatito-, es imposible…" –concluyó con voz aterciopelada.

Bakura estuvo a punto de reír y darse un disparo en la cabeza, entonces supo que las miradas no engañaban. El animalito níveo se acostaba enfrente de las patas del lucano con mucho mayor tamaño que él, y el felino parecía muy cómodo allí. Al igual que el lobo.

-"Me estoy desviando del tema –musitó con la vista en la nada para después sacudir su cabeza-. En fin, requiero de tu disposición para infiltrarme."

-"No, tú no me requieres."

-"Vamos 'Rex' –añadió burlón-, no pienso suplicarte y lo sabes."

-"Es que tú no entiendes, Bakura. A quien más necesitas –argumentó tranquilamente-, es al 'Guepardo Blanco'."

El Rey de los Ladrones mantuvo sus iris carmesíes entrelazas a los joyeles verdes; de pronto, el lupus rompió contacto y volvió su vista hacia el gato a sus patas. Las pupilas escarlatas de la criatura parpadearon inocentes e infantiles.

-"Y he aquí… a tu 'Guepardo Blanco'…" –espetó sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo gatuno.

Bakura ahora sí quiso reírse y darse no uno, sino tres disparos.

" – " – "

A las cinco de la tarde en la Preparatoria Domino se llevaba a cabo el evento deportivo de fútbol, evento deportivo en el cual todos los alumnos a nivel bachillerato DEBÍAN de participar. Era algo obligatorio por parte de la institución, eso o puntos menos en la boleta escolar.

Así que el CEO no tuvo más remedio que gruñir y descargar su ira sobre las pobres almas corzas que se cruzaban ante las fauces del león. De todos modos, el que debía de perseguir un balón por alrededor de una hora a través del picudo pasto, ya era un hecho.

Maldita escuela y malditas sus reglas.

-"¿Qué pasa Kaiba? ¿Te quema el sol? ¡Jajajaja!" –la burla de Marik.

-"No, pero por lo visto no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, carboncito" –regresó en una sonrisa torcida.

-"¿Carboncito? Y eso por q… ¡OYE!"

-"Ya, ya, Marik –le apaciguaba su hikari-. Deja de pelear."

El moreno se alejó junto a su contraparte, lanzando uno que otro improperio al aire. Finalmente en unos cuantos minutos el partido comenzó.

Un par de faltas de Bakura, una tarjeta roja a Marik, una barrida de Wheeler y uno que otro balonazo estampado en el cuerpo de los otros jugadores por parte del furioso CEO.

Nota mental, el fútbol realmente ayuda con el estrés, se dijo irónicamente el castaño.

El equipo ganador terminó siendo el de Yami y el de Joey, 5-3 a favor suyo. Después de la corretiza intentando atrapar un balón bicolor, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a las regaderas; nuevamente, no teniendo más opción y no soportando el sudor y calor encima, el ojiazul tuvo que ceder, otra vez, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Sin más que hacer, se dirigió a las regaderas.

-"Voy a levantar una demanda contra el director" –masculló entre dientes.

Llegó hasta la sección de los baños y se adentró en el más retirado de todos, el de la esquina. Se quitó su gabardina y su ropa y las dejó dobladas sobre un banco de losas blancas pegado a la pared. Corrió la cortina alba, entró, la volvió a correr para cerrarla y giró el grifo de la regadera.

Lanzó un suspiro ante el correr del agua fría a través de su acalorado cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y pasó las manos por sus cabellos alborotados, cepillándolos, dejando que las gotas lo mojasen cuanto quisieran; tal vez así podría refrescar también su mente.

Escuchó unos sonidos huecos del otro lado, debían de ser los inútiles de sus compañeros de clase.

Abrió sus pupilas azulinas y continuó aseándose, después de todo, tenía una empresa que dirigir. Unos minutos después se escuchó el chirrido del grifo al cerrarse; el castaño tomó la toalla azul que la escuela proporcionaba –siempre dobladas pulcramente encima del banco de cada baño- y procedió a secarse.

Se colocó su conjunto negro y estiró su mano buscando su gabardina.

No estaba. Qué extraño…

" – " – "

Los pasos seguros y pesados se dirigían directo a la larguirucha limosina negra que esperaba en las afueras de la Preparatoria Domino. Dentro, Mokuba veía apoyado, con ambas manos en la ventanilla abierta, a su alto hermano acercarse.

Aunque la cara no se distinguía por la cercanía y el hecho de que él era más bajo que su hermano, el ondeo inconfundible del pulcro gabán blanco lo delataba. Ése era Seto.

-"Hermano, ¡por aquí!" –gritó asomando la cabeza hacia fuera para posteriormente soltar un pequeño gritito.

Ese no era Seto…

Rápidamente el desconocido embutido en la gabardina de su fraterno abrió la puerta y entró en el coche, tapando la boca de Mokuba con una mano y apuntando a su cabeza con la otra, la que sostenía su pistola.

Dijo unas palabras al chofer y el auto empezó a andar.

Con un solo Kaiba abordo.

" – " – "

Salió a paso ligero, ya la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas. Y la minoría que aún se retiraba a la salida se lo quedaban observando como si fuese un bicho raro, mas una mirada fugaz y asesina fue suficiente para advertirles.

Realmente el Gran CEO se veía extraño sin su inseparable gabardina.

De repente su guardaespaldas, Roland, se acercó a él corriendo. Se detuvo, con una cara entre preocupada y cansina, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas intentando conseguir aire.

-"¿Roland?" –pronunció bajo.

-"Mokuba… Mokuba, señor Kaiba…"

-"¿Qué pasa con Mokuba? –el hombre arqueó las cejas en gesto preocupado, y el castaño notó esto a pesar de sus gafas oscuras- Roland, ¿dónde está Mokuba?"

-"Yo… me distraje por un segundo y…"

-"He dicho: ¿Dónde está?" –preguntó con una parsimonia apabullante.

-"Se lo han llevado."

Silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada.

El castaño asimilaba las palabras, maldecía, se preocupaba y se culpaba. Roland tampoco estaba muy lejos de ello. Las miradas se cruzaron y el castaño, a pesar de todo el caos en su interior, no abandonó su pose estoica y su mirada fría.

-"Necesito que me lleves con alguien, además, consígueme otra gabardina" -habló determinadamente.

Su guardaespaldas asintió y sacó su celular. Pidió otra limosina. Y otra gabardina.

" – " – "

-"¿Mokuba dices? Cielos, y yo que creí que te gastabas una fortuna en su manada de elefantes."

-"………"

-"¡De acuerdo! No tienes que gritarme –reclamó-. Alguien tomó tu gabardina, Roland asumió que esta 'persona' eras tú y Mokuba fue secuestrado por nuestro misterioso engabardinado."

"………"

-"Ven por mí."

"………"

-"¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Con esa actitud me pierdes Kaiba, y créeme, no querrás perder al Rey de los Ladrones –susurró sugestivamente-. Sólo ven a casa de Yami, yo me encargo del resto" –colgó.

-"¿Por qué a mi casa?" –le riñó su acompañante con los carmesíes enfadados.

El albino le observó como si nada, volvió su mirada directo a su móvil y cerró la tapa de éste. Le sopló y lo sacudió un poco. Luego se acercó hacia la entrada de la Tienda Kame y se sentó en las escalerillas de la entrada, ignorando al peli-puntas a su lado, de pie.

-"Sí, me alegra que te importe mi opinión" –dijo con sorna.

-"A mí no, se supone que no me importas –ironizó-. De todos modos, no pienso caminar, yo seré quien haga el trabajo sucio, al menos merezco algo de consideración por mis esfuerzos."

-"¿Cuáles?" –rió el otro.

-"Envidioso" –rió también.

" – " – "

-"Entonces, debe estar en camino al mandamás."

-"Bueno, sí… ¿eso es malo?" –indagó la suave vocecita.

-"Supongo, nos hará todo más difícil… aunque podemos interceptarlos. En ese caso, yo me infiltraré primero y después esperarás a que llegué Bakura" –explicó.

-"Yo también puedo ir contigo, Rex" –refutó pasivamente.

-"No, es demasiado peligroso –terció-. Iré en mi forma lupina; les harás creer que revisas la trayectoria del objeto, pero cuando yo llegue, te escabulles."

Rex Hakala permanecía impávido y con las verdosas pupilas serias. La brisa sacudía ligeramente sus cortos cabellos negros y los mechones al lado de su cabeza se mecían graciosamente. Suspiró mientras sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño gato blanco.

-"De acuerdo, partiré en cuanto te vea."

-"Recuerda, no deben descubrirte" –el felino asintió y saltó de sus brazos al suelo.

Las patitas blancas se posaron sobre el asfalto del callejón y dieron media vuelta, corriendo lejos. Debía llegar a los muelles antes de que fuese muy tarde.

" – " – "

-"Entra."

La orden fue dada fríamente y con un dejo de angustia casi imperceptible. El albino asintió tranquilamente e ingresó en el vehículo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Seto Kaiba tomó el intercomunicador y se lo pasó a Bakura –casi estampándoselo en su cara- para que diera la dirección correspondiente al chofer. Con una mirada extrañada y desconfiada, tomó suspicaz el aparato y carraspeó.

-"A los Bajos Muelles de Domino" –fue la escueta respuesta.

Los Bajos Muelles eran las intersecciones de los puertos que habían sido abandonados y el hogar de mala muerte de los trueques ilegales. Un andante mercado negro.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué quieres?" –preguntó bruscamente un hombre rudo con barba pelirroja.

-"El objeto."

-"¿Y quién demonios te crees tú chiquillo para venir a exigirme eso?"

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron fulminando al barbudo quien sintió un terrible escalofrío. Eran ojos terribles.

-"¿Quién eres?" –balbuceó esta vez, no pudiendo apartar la mirada.

-"Salvatore… yo soy el Guepardo Blanco."

-"¡SALVATORE!" –ahogó el hombre, asustado.

Buscó con manos temblorosas en su llavero aquella llave que abriera la puerta del inservible y apolillado barco, uno de tantos, el cual servía de refugio para los negocios ilícitos.

Al fin encontró la que buscaba, una llave pesada, negra y oxidada, la introdujo en el cerrojo con torpeza y abrió la puerta de madera. Extendió un brazo invitándole a pesar.

-"Pase usted, Guepardo" –expresó sumiso con las pupilas temblándole.

El pelirrojo le siguió observando unos segundos más y entró. El hombre suspiró aliviado.

El interior del navío era enorme y las paredes –a diferencia de la vista externa- eran de un fuerte y brillante roble rojo. Siguió recorriendo el pasillo de entrada que se dirigía hasta un recoveco oscuro en el fondo, al ir caminando varias cámaras con puertas abiertas se distinguían, todas con un asunto diferente a tratar.

Desde robos menores hasta negociaciones internacionales sobre el cargamento de drogas.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, este se dividía en una bifurcación. Tomó el camino de la izquierda y se dirigió hacia una especie de recepción; apoyó sus brazos sobre la barra mientras un hombrecito calvo y chaparro le atisbaba desde abajo, del otro lado de la barra, para atenderle.

-"Ayer hubo un robo importantísimo…"

-"Oh, el objeto" –suspiró codicioso el hombrecito.

-"Sí, el objeto. ¿Ha acaso, llegado ya a manos del mandamás?"

El calvo se rascó el mentón y escrutó el rostro de su interlocutor, evitando mirar en sus ópalos felinos. Sabía con quien trataba, la gabardina negra lo delataba todo.

-"Él mismo se encuentra examinando su adquisición en estos momentos –sonrió cerrando los ojos, cándidamente-. ¿Quieres tratar el asunto directamente con él?"

-"Sí."

-"Segundo piso, número 105. No te entretengo más, Guepardo" –acotó y se volteó a acomodar algunos papeles.

El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el camino a su derecha, subió unas escalerillas y se adentró en otro pasillo, apenas visible con los candiles parpadeando y columpiados por el movimiento del bote debido a las aguas. El sonido del mar chocando la nave se filtraba por todo el lugar ocasionando frugales chirridos.

Se detuvo en frente de la cámara con la placa dorada "#105". Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-"Adelante" –se escuchó del otro lado.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse. Unos hombres con pinta de pandilleros asintieron a uno que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y se marcharon, pasando de largo al pelirrojo.

-"Bienvenido… Guepardo…"

El mandamás sonrió.

" – " – "

-"Te lo advierto, si no recuperas…"

-"¡Shh, shh, shh! –murmuró colocando un dedo en los labios del castaño- Estás olvidando, que estás con el mejor de ladrón de los últimos 3000 años, Seto."

-"¡Quítame la mano de encima! –rugió sujetándole la muñeca- Atrévete a hacer otro de tus jueguitos y te arrojo a la calle" –amenazó soltándole y hundiéndose levemente en su lugar, enojado.

-"Ah, claro, pero de todos modos yo conozco todaaaa la ciudad –suspiró dejándose caer acostado sobre las piernas de Kaiba-. Ser ladrón tiene sus ventajas."

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y friccionó sus dientes con rabia, formó un puño con su mano derecha y alzó su brazo, cuando Bakura dijo:

-"Imagínate perder a la única persona en el mundo capaz de ayudarte por una idiotez tuya. Qué mal se oye, ¿no?" –rió burlonamente.

Furioso, el CEO se tragó su orgullo.

Bakura colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedo allí, observando el rostro de Seto Kaiba, frío e impávido como siempre, con los brazos cruzados como siempre, con su ropa y fragancias tan pulcras como siempre, con sus ojos tan tristes… como hace tan sólo un día del robo.

-"Eso debía ser algo muy importante para Mokuba."

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

-"Porque te preocupas. Tú nunca te preocupas."

-"Tú sólo dices lo que crees ver" –atacó, con su mirada aún perdida en la bardilla que los separaba del chofer.

El peliblanco torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto y se apoyó sobre sus codos, alzándose un poco para lograr que el castaño le dirigiese la mirada y no se sintiese él tan ignorado.

-"Sólo digo lo que creo ver porque es de eso de lo que todos los ladrones sobrevivimos –guardó silencio-; pero yo nunca me atreví a tocar ninguna de tus riquezas, Sacerdote, nunca."

-"………"

-"Y si voy a ayudarte es porque considero que esto es todo menos "despreocupante" para ti. Soy un ladrón, pero no por eso me grites mal vivido en mi cara."

La faz del albino se tornó dura y se levantó, retomando su antigua posición al lado del castaño. Y por primera vez en todas las veces que Seto Kaiba había visto a BaKura, este último guardó un silencio mortuorio.

Quizás debía disculparse.

-"Escucha, remedo de oveja…"

-"Si vas a insultarme ahórratelo –siseó encrispado y el CEO detuvo su oración, hasta que unos segundos después…-, mejor dime cómo piensas pagar mis servicioooosssss, ¡¡¡siempre he querido un Mustang!!!" –exclamó tirándose de nuevo sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-"¡BAKURA!"

" – " – "

-"Pero tú podrías ayudar."

-"Peeeeerooooo, yo no quiero, estoy muy, MUY ocupado."

-"¡Yami!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Por favor…"

-"Y gracias, y no, yo no quiero más problemas."

En ese momento, justo cuando su aibou se disponía a poner la cara más triste y desolada del mundo y Yami se preparaba para darse una bofetada mental por caer siempre en el mismo vil y sádico –así lo llamaba él- truco, el teléfono repicó.

-"¡Sí!" –fue el susurro triunfal del espíritu milenario quien no dudo en dar la espalda cuanto antes a su hikari- ¡¿Cóm…?!"

La sorpresa pasmó por completo al pelirrojo y todos sus movimientos fueron congelados en ese mismo instante. Sintió el jaloneo por parte de Yugi, curioso, pero aún así el espíritu no lo volteó a ver.

Ni dijo nada.

Tan sólo escucho atentamente la voz del otro lado.

" – " – "

_**¡BANG!**_

-"¡Esto no era parte del plan!"

-"¡El que no es parte del plan, eres tú!"

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

-"¡¿Por qué?!"

El hombre sonrió con la pistola apuntándole.

-"¿Por qué la curiosidad mató al Guepardo?"

_**¡BANG!**_

" – " – "

Las patas corrieron ágiles y los oídos le retumbaron ante los truenos ensordecedores. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empaparle poco a poco y conforme avanzaba el paso a toda velocidad, su corazón se aceleraba.

Podía escuchar los disparos.

Podía escuchar el bullicio.

Y también, oh, también escuchaba los gritos de Elain.

Todos habían salido directo al muelle.

Subió por las escaleras de la azotea y una vez divisó al dueño de los disparos desde lo alto del edificio, saltó en el aire hacia él y clavó sus colmillos en el arma, derribándolo.

Partió el arma en dos y cuando dio media vuelta, su hocico pegó directo a un cañón de rifle. Observó al individuo posar su ojo para volarle certeramente los sesos y Rex Hakala no hizo más que plantar las patas fuertemente al suelo.

El sudor le corrió frío y cuando el rifle se disparó, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_**¡BANG!**_

" – " – "

-"¿Estamos cerca?"

-"¡¿Qué es todo ese ruido?!"

-"¡Agh! ¡Tranquilízate, sé que quieres salir pero no maltrates Sacerdote!"

El CEO apenas tocó piso, corrió directo hacia el lugar del alboroto, con un ladrón detrás suyo, rabiando. En cuanto Bakura vio la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo, sujetó fuertemente al castaño de su gabardina y lo hizo retroceder detrás de una pila de enormes cajas de madera.

-"¿Estás loco? Si nos ven, nos matan… no sé tú pero yo sí quiero vivir para disfrutar la recompensa que me darás" –murmuró cautelosamente Bakura.

_**¡GRUAR!**_

El rugido atrajo la atención de ambos y fue allí donde el Rey de los Ladrones reconoció a su compañero lupino, cuyo pellejo había sido salvado por la rapidez de un…

-"¿Un guepardo… blanco?"

-"¡El Guepardo Blanco! –exclamó entusiasmado el mandamás, recuperándose del golpe del lobo negro- Al fin te veo con mis propios ojos" –rió sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

-"¡Elain!" –aulló el lobo.

-"Ah, ¡el famoso Elain Salvatore! Frente a mis ojos –siseó-, no se suponía que ni tú ni este perro vinieran, la trampa no era para ustedes…"

Todos los seguidores del jefe se aglomeraron alrededor de los dos animales, reduciéndoles el espacio, y todos los cañones se elevaron en dirección suya. Elain rugió, con ese toque felino y desafiante; Hakala gruñó y tiritó sus colmillos en ira.

-"Si la trampa no era para nosotros, ¡a quién estabas esperando!"

-"Mi querido lupino, esperaba a tus dos amigos que están espiándonos en este exacto momento."

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron inmediatamente en los otros dos intrusos y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera siquiera reaccionar, dos golpes directos en el cuello los dejaron inconscientes.

Antes de perderse por completo, Seto Kaiba observó a las dos criaturas ser inmovilizadas con una enorme cantidad de cuerdas que salían de todas direcciones. Escuchó los rugidos. Pensó en su hermano. Y finalmente, guardó las últimas palabras del albino en su memoria.

-"No te fallaré Kaiba, el Rey de los Ladrones… jamás falla."

" – " – "

-"¿Han tenido suficiente?"

-"¿Qué? ¡Ustedes están…!"

-"¡Basta Rex!

-"¡SILENCIO! ¡Podría volarles la cabeza en este mismo momento!"

-"¡Volármela! ¡A ver quien te la vuela primero, tú pedazo de…!"

-"¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!"

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

-"Bueno, ya, pudiste haberlo pedido amablemente" –chilló agachando las orejas de lobo.

El mandamás bajó la pistola y sopló la boquilla, se la guardó en su cinturón de cuero para después observar el espectáculo a su alrededor.

El ladrón que había realizado el hurto en un principio, estaba vigilando –y peleando- con el lupino mordaz que estaba atado de espaldas con el Guepardo Blanco, quien a diferencia del primero, había retomado su forma humana. En la esquina de la bodega, Seto Kaiba y Bakura comenzaban a despertar, atados y vendados de los ojos.

El Jefe suspiró y se tomó la frente, tomando asiento sobre una enorme caja de metal.

-"Ustedes sí que son un dolor de cabeza. En especial ese perro con pulgas, me dolió ese golpe…"

-"No soy un perro –bufó-, soy un lobisón… bola de ignorantes" –murmuró.

-"¡Más respeto al Jefe!"

Y justo antes de que los gritos y ladridos volviesen a iniciar…

-"¿Seto?"

…todo mundo volteó hacia donde provenía aquella voz…

-"¿Mokuba? ¿Mokuba, estás bien? ¡Si te han puesto una sola mano encima, yo…!

-"Cálmate hombre, ¿por qué siempre piensan lo peor de nosotros? –espetó encendiéndose un cigarrillo- Deberían ser más como nuestro querido gatito modelo, calladito y obediente, no he escuchado ninguna queja de él desde que recuperó la conciencia. Eso sí es ser educado."

-"Creo que no tengo de qué quejarme realmente."

-"¡Elain, pero qué demonios dices! No debí dejarte venir en un principio" –resopló Hakala.

-"Te equivocas, tú no lo trajiste, yo lo mandé a buscar."

Los pasos se oyeron más fuertes todavía, nadie dijo nada al comentario de Mokuba Kaiba. Ni siquiera su hermano mayor. Finalmente el mandamás soltó una enorme risotada mientras el pelinegro se paraba a un lado suyo.

-"Elain, ¿quieres dejar de estar sentado en el suelo y venir acá, por favor?" –pidió el niño con una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja asintió y se levantó como si nada, Rex lo miró sorprendido al notar que su compañero jamás había estado atado, a diferencia de él. Se mordió los labios y quiso protestar, pero sólo salió un leve y tembloroso reproche.

-"¿Qué significa esto, Elain?"

-"Lo lamento, la verdad es que yo no estoy del lado de ustedes –su mirada se endulzó de tristeza al mirar esos ojos verdes titilantes-. No me culpes, yo sólo hacía mi trabajo…"

-"No te culpo, me culpo a mí" –susurró, apartando la mirada.

-"¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Se puede saber qué carajos está sucediendo? Me contrataron para tenerte contento y seguro, pero ahora me encuentro con que andas feliz de la vida, ¿acaso te volviste un psicópata?"

-"Ahh, sobre eso –entrecerró los ojos-, disculpa si te he causado muchos problemas Bakura, a decir verdad ni tú ni este lobo estaban dentro de mis planes –mencionó apoyando su mentón en una mano-. En fin, creo que les he hecho esperar mucho, por favor Malik, ¿puedes quitarle las vendas a mi hermano y a Bakura?"

-"¿Malik? ¡Maldito escarabajo, estabas detrás de esto también!"

-"Tranquilo nubecita, que de ladrón a ladrones tú sabes cómo es la ley."

Tanto el castaño como el albino estaban a punto de reclamar al serles retiradas las vendas, cuando el ojigris les señaló con una pistola dorada en mano. La sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Mokuba…

-"Sorpresa hermano, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?"

El poderoso CEO tragó saliva.

_**¡¡¡BAAAANNGGGG!!!**_

Los tres cautivos cerraron los ojos en ese momento, nadie dijo nada. Entonces, Bakura fue el primero en atreverse a abrirlos.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Se vio rodeado de repente por un montón de serpentinas que caían encima suyo y del castaño. Parpadeó confundido y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa del pequeño Kaiba.

-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SETO!"

Las luces fueron prendidas de golpe mientras el resto se dedicaba a aplaudir, colocándose detrás del niño al tiempo que una lona se dejaba caer del techo, teniendo impresas las mismas palabras que el pelinegro ya había gritado.

-"Mokuba, me quieres explicar –susurró apenas el peliblanco-, digo, me quieres explicar… ¡¿por un vil demonio, qué hago yo aquí atado y encerrado en esta pocilga?!"

-"Ah, pues eso no lo sé, tú viniste por tus propios pies –se rió entre dientes-. Vamos chicos, desátenlos. ¡Hay que festejar al cumpleañero!"

Los demás hicieron caso y les desataron de inmediato, dándoles disculpas y una que otra sonrisa cómplice. Bakura les sonrió también, después de empujar al suelo al que se había acercado a liberarlo.

-"¿Lo sabías?"

-"Sí, ¡y fue más divertido de lo que Mokuba dijo que sería! ¿No estás enojado, verdad Rex?"

El aludido cambió al instante a su forma humana, cerró sus ojos verdes y alzó un puño, sintiendo una venita en la frente saltarle. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo tan sólo rió de nuevo y le abrazó.

-"Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto."

-"¡Lo sé! ¡Vamos, no planeamos tanto para hacer una pequeñita fiesta! ¡Esto será fabuloso!"

De repente, la puerta de la enorme bodega fue abierta y varias personas más se unieron a la fiesta. Conocidos, amigos, y hasta desconocidos empezaron a proferir saludos y felicitaciones.

-"¡Hey, Bakura! –llamó Yami- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Atrapaste un globo?" –se burló entre risas.

-"No lo sé, depende, ¿quieres que te lo reviente en la cara?" –le mostró su puño, amenazante.

En ese momento llegó Yugi, sosteniendo un enorme pastel consigo mientras se detenía enfrente de Seto Kaiba. El castaño miró a su hermano, severamente.

-"Dame una buena razón para no meterlos a todos la cárcel."

-"¡Sí, dásela!" –apoyó Bakura.

-"¡Y a ti también!"

-"¿Qué? ¡Tú me contrataste! Por cierto, ¿todavía vas a pagarme, no?"

-"¡Vete al demonio, Bakura!"

-"¡Hey! Te ayudé, no merezco irme al paraíso, ¿al menos?"

Se acercó hacia el CEO, y antes de poder agregar algo más, Yami lo empujó al suelo, riendo y dejando que Yugi diera un paso al frente.

-"Oh, lo siento Bakura, estabas estorbando."

-"¡Maldito puercoespín!"

Entonces, el ladrón que desde un principio había irrumpido en las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp se acercó, su compañero al lado, y con una reverencia a modo de disculpa hacia el castaño, le entregó a Mokuba Kaiba la bolsita café que tanto alboroto había armado.

El albino se puso de pie de inmediato.

-"Y al fin, ¿qué diablos se supone que es lo que te habían 'robado'?"

-"¡Oh! ¡El Objeto!" –exclamó entusiasmado Elain, a lo cual todos miraron atentamente.

Colocándose al lado de Yugi, el niño deshizo el nudo que ataba el saquito y metió su mano en su interior. Los presentes allí aguantaron la respiración, preguntándose qué era aquello que había causado tanta conmoción en ese día.

Y finalmente, el objeto fue revelado…

-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡YO MISMO VOY A SECUESTRARTE POR ESTO, MOKUBA KAIBA!"

Yami hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para sujetar a Bakura, evitando que este cometiera el homicidio de un menor. El pequeño Kaiba tan sólo rió apenado, desplazándose entre las miradas aturdidas, enojadas o perplejas de los allí presentes.

Y depositó aquel tesoro que tanto había estado resguardando, sobre el pastel de su hermano mayor.

Seto le miró, confundido y desorientado.

-"Me la pasé buscándolo por mucho tiempo –rió nervioso, pasando una mano por su melena negra-, no sabía si existía hasta que lo encontré. Pensé que te gustaría, Seto."

El castaño se agachó y abrazó a Mokuba, sonriendo.

-"Me encanta, Mokuba, me encanta –susurró suavemente-. Gracias."

-"Awww, ¡yo también quiero un abrazo!" –ironizó Bakura.

-"Yo puedo darte uno."

-"¡Agh! ¡Quítame tus manos antiguas de encima, fanfarrón!"

-"¡Qué carácter! –se mofó Yami, soltándolo y caminando hasta quedar detrás de Duke Deblin- ¿A ti no te importa si te abrazo, cierto?" –sonrió con travesura mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, quien tan sólo negó lentamente.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de los hermanos Kaiba, viendo cómo Yugi se acercaba para prenderle fuego a la vela que estaba encima del pastel. Una vela con forma de dragón blanco ojiazul, esa que curiosamente, había volcado la vida de más de uno en esas 24 horas.

-"Vaya, contratar al Rey de los Ladrones por un estúpido objeto de decoración" –bufó el mismo.

Sin más, Seto Kaiba sopló, apagando la vela mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir alegremente. La música fue prendida, a cargo de Marik, al tiempo que Ryou, Joey y Yugi se dedicaban a partir el pastel y entregar las rebanadas a los invitados.

Yami se llevó a Duke directo al centro del lugar, para bailar, haciéndole compañía al lobisón y al pelirrojo que ya se encontraban danzando. Los regalos fueron apilados sobre una mesa en la esquina y la comida pronto se dejó ver, siendo acomodada en las demás mesas por el mandamás y sus hombres, quienes de cuando en cuando robaban un bocadillo.

-"En serio, ahora sí me dan ganas de que Mokuba me hubiera dado un tiro."

El castaño tomó su vaso de ponche, ignorando al ladrón a su lado, quien insistía en no apartarse de él.

-"¿Qué quieres? –frunció el ceño- Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no vas a dejarme en paz?"

El albino sonrió de lado, maliciosamente, y en un movimiento rápido atrapó el brazo de Seto Kaiba y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

-"¿Sabes? No acostumbro dar sin recibir –susurró sensualmente-, pero ya que dices que es tu cumpleaños…"

-"¡Suelt….! ¡MMHHPP!"

Y sujetándole del otro brazo, a conciencia de no querer ser noqueado por el ojiazul, le estampó un tremendo beso en la boca. Algunas risitas se dejaron escuchar, pero la fiesta continuó normal, ya no prestándole atención al bufón que siempre había sido Bakura.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –exclamó burlonamente, separándose del CEO- Si quieres, podemos repetir."

-"¡BAKURA!"

El peliblanco se agachó de inmediato, esquivando un golpe, y salió corriendo directo hacia Marik, quien giraba los discos del baile y casi le revienta uno al albino en la cabeza al recibir un golpe que iba a dirigido a este último, cortesía de Seto Kaiba.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, fue así como el castaño pasó el día de su cumpleaños. Preocupado, perseguido, golpeado, atado, secuestrado y… con un beso robado por el Rey de los Ladrones.

Claro que, eso no iba a acabar ahí. Porque nadie, ¡absolutamente NADIE le robaba nada a Seto Kaiba!

-"No sin que tome venganza primero, por supuesto…" –murmuró con una sonrisa escalofriante que hizo temblar al peliblanco de pies a cabeza.

_**El fin.**_

(1) Este chiste –porque se supone que es un chiste- me lo contó una amiga mía, dado que a su hermanita menor se le ocurrió. Claro que cuando me lo dijo dio risa, aquí dudo que la haya causado, je.

(2) Rex Hakala es un personaje original mío, así como Elain Salvatore; yo sólo decidí brindarles un espacio aquí.

Vaya, tiene años yo creo que clumsykitty me desafió a hacer este fic, ya sólo me faltaba el final desde hace mucho y hoy por fin decidí acabarlo. Amiga, no me mates XD

Sin más, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo. ¡Gracias por la atención prestada y que pasen un bonito y feliz Año Nuevo! :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
